Peleando por el amor de Ray
by cyber-luz
Summary: Tala ¿enamorado de quien? Kai celoso? y Ray echo un adorno? yaoi tala x Ray x Kai, Reviews!
1. cap1

Hola bueno yo soy Cyber Luz y les traigo un fic yaoi

Tyson: así es y la pareja de esta noche es... Kai y Ray

Max: si es una buena pareja -dice un poco desilusionado

Y tu por que tan decaído o.0

Max. Por nada nn

No te preocupes por ahí pondré algo entre tu y Tyson

Tyson: siiiiiiiiii

Jejje no exageres Tyson nnu bueno espero que les guste ya que es mi primer fic de beyblade y ténganme paciencia

Al fic

CAP.1.- el inicio de todo

Por Milagros

Después de la gran competencia en Rusia los bladebraker decidieron volver a Japón. Era un día soleado y ellos se encontraban en un parque efectuando el rol de actividades que les había dejado Kenny.

- oigan chicos que les parece si vamos por una soda – pregunto Tyson

- que buena idea –dijo Max

- si– dijo Ray

Se acercaron a la maquina de refrescos:

- que bien es justo lo que necesitaba –dijo Ray

- Si, bueno volvamos al entrenamiento o si no Kenny nos va a matar –dijo riéndose Tyson

- muy tarde Tyson –dijo Kenny apareciendo detrás de Tyson.

- Ahhhhhh! Que te pasa jefe me diste un gran susto –dijo muy molesto

- se supone que deberían estar entrenando.

- hablando de eso alguien ha visto a Kai – pregunto un desconcertado y preocupado Ray.

- es verdad en todo el día no lo he visto- dijo Max

- hay no se preocupen por es señor gruñón de seguro habrá salido a caminar-dijo despreocupado Tyson

- eso espero –dijo en voz baja Ray

Y en la puerta una gran mansión que se encontraba un poco lejos de donde entrenaban los demás, se encontraba un chico de ojos rojo-oscuro y triángulos de color azul en las mejillas.

- muy bien abuelo, ahora para que me habrás llamado -se dijo a sí mismo y con una mirada sombría

Y dicho esto entro a la gran mansión que le pertenecía a su familia. Mientras que los demás decidieron buscar a Kai ya que estaban preocupados pero no tanto como un joven chino. Después de una hora 3 chicos se reunieron

- lo encontraron –pregunto algo cansado el poseedor de Dragoon.

- yo no –dijo Kenny

- pues yo tampoco –contestó el rubio

- han visto a Ray – pregunto Kenny

- ahora que lo dices, cuando partimos dijo Ray que tenia una pequeña sospecha de donde podría haber ido Kai – dijo recordando Max

- ahí ese Ray a veces me parece que el también tiene algo que no nos quiere contar – dedujo el campeón mundial

Mientras que un chico de larga cabellera y de rasgos chinos iba corriendo en dirección a una gran mansión y se detuvo justo en la puerta.

- creo que es aquí –dijo un poco cansado y tocando el timbre

- quien es –pregunto el mayordomo por el comunicador

- disculpe aquí vive la familia Hiwatari – pregunto cordialmente Ray

- Así es –dijo el mayordomo

- disculpe se encuentra el joven Kai Hiwatari – pregunto el chico de rasgos gatunos un poco sonrojado y bajando la cabeza.

- no el no se encuentra en estos momentos –dijo el mayordomo

De repente se escucho un grito de adentro de la mansión y Ray no duda 2 veces y salta la reja de entrada de la mansión y con una patada habré la puerta principal ( que tal fuerza), se siguió escuchando los gritos y Ray rápidamente reconoció esa voz era la de Kai en ese momento Ray se quedo frió pero fue por unos pocos segundos ya que estaba muy preocupado por su líder y escuchando los gritos logro localizar la habitación de donde provenían, no dudo y abrió la puerta encontrando una escena catastrófica, ahí estaba Kai siendo forzado y golpeado para que entre a esos tubos grandes (disculpen es que no me acuerdo como se dicen) que servían para lavar el cerebro de las personas que entraban ahí. Ray se dio cuenta que era como un laboratorio igual que el de los Demolition Boys en Rusia.

- Kai –grito Ray y en ese momento todo quedo en silencio.

- Ray huye o te atraparan – dijo algo desesperado Kai.

- no me iré sin ti y si tengo que pelear pues peleare –dijo firmemente Ray.

- estas loco o quieres que te maten –dijo molestándose y alzando la voz- vete ahora, hazme caso.

-ahora te mostrare con quien pelearas mi querido Ray–dijo Boris después de ver ese pequeño obstáculo

Entonces en la oscuridad apareció una silueta que luego logro aparecer a la luz era Tala miembro de los demolition Boys ( y otro de los más lindos nn) .

- ...- Tala no dijo nada ya que la impresión que se había llevado había sido grande, él desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que conoció al equipo de los bladebraker repentinamente comenzó a tener una atracción hacia el joven de ojos color ámbar en verdad le había parecido un ser maravilloso.

- muy bien peleare – dijo sacando su blade – estas listo.

- lo siento señor pero no puedo pelear con un sujeto tan débil como él -dijo dirigiéndose a Boris, en verdad el no quería pelear con la persona que había descubierto nuevos sentimientos en él.

- Ray que diablos crees que haces huye en cuanto puedas y rápido – dijo muy molesto Kai ya que se había dado cuenta de la actitud del líder de los demolition Boys y eso lo hacia sentir raro.

- no quiero, además estoy aquí para rescatarte – dijo muy confiado Ray

Al escuchar esto Tala se quedo frió pero la voz de Boris lo distrajo

- lo siento mi querido Tala pero tienes que enfrentarlo-

- esta bien como usted diga- dijo resignado Tala

Pero cuando Tala volteo ni Ray ni Kai se encontraban cerca, los dos habían huido mientras que los demás estaban distraídos. Pero sabia que no estarían muy lejos ya que Kai tenia en tobillo lastimado.

- te aseguro Ray que no será la ultima vez que nos veamos –dijo Tala casi en un murmullo.

Mientras tanto en la calle Ray estaba corriendo y a la vez cargando a Kai el cual estaba un poquito pesado y decidió parar en una banca que estaba por allí

- oye Kai nunca pensé que pesaras tanto-dijo sarcásticamente

- no tengo la culpa de ser unos años mayor que tu –dijo a la defendida

- oye no te molestes era solo una broma "valla que humor"

- bueno olvidémoslo ... y dime como sabias que yo estaba ahí "por que le pregunto ni siquiera debería interesarme" –dijo algo pensativo.

- bueno es que ... la verdad es que me deje llevar por mi instinto y llegue aquí "en verdad mi instinto nunca se equivoca en especial con Kai nn" –pensó esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- acaso eres idiota o que –ese comentario hizo que Ray quedara frió y con una expresión de sorpresa – te imaginas que hubiera pasado si algo salía mal ... como te gusta jugar con fuego ... sabiendo lo peligroso que era igual fuiste –reclamo Kai.

- yo ...-Ray no pudo terminar ya que sintió unos brazos que lo agarraban de los brazos y lo juntaba a un cuerpo, era Kai que lo estaba ABRAZANDO y al momento se sonrojo mientras que Kai unió sus manos en la espalda de Ray y sintió un estremecimiento del cuerpo que abrazaba.

Se la pasaron así por un largo tiempo hasta que Kai decidió separarse de Ray

- Kai yo ...yo- y también fue interrumpido por el chico Ruso.

-es hora de irnos –le dijo mientras Ray se paraba para ayudarlo.

La luna comenzaba a salir y dos sombras estaban caminando por las calles, Kai y Ray aun no encontraban a los chicos a si que suponieron que ya se habían ido a la casa de Tyson que era donde se hospedaban. Y no se habían equivocado ya que cuando entraron, todos los chicos estaban esperándolos preocupados.

- chicos están bien? – Max fue el primero en preguntar

- en verdad nos preocuparon mucho –dijo Kenny

- lo sentimos jefe pero pasamos por bastantes pruebas – dijo Ray- no es así Kai

- hum -respondió en la misma forma seria y antipática de siempre

- y que te paso en el tobillo Kai –pregunto Max al ver como Ray lo ayudaba a caminar

- creo que después se enteraran, ¿no es así Kai?

- tienes razón, ahí tanto ajetreo ya me dio mucha hambre –dijo Tyson

- chicos que les parece si comemos en un restauran eh...-dijo muy contesto Max

- si y el jefe pagara todo –dijo Tyson

- si –dijeron todos

- por que siempre yo -u.u

Después que salieron de la casa, y Kai ayudado de Ray y de Max, tomaron un taxi para ir al restauran que no quedaba lejos de ahí y que era muy lujos sin mencionar los exquisitos platos que servían. Al llegar todos bajaron y esta vez Tyson y Ray ayudaron a Kai el cual se sentía extraño al estar cerca de Ray y hacia esfuerzos sobrenatural para controlar sus emociones.

- Buenas Noches Jóvenes que desean comer – pregunto amablemente el mesero

- bueno a mi me trae todo por favor – pidió Tyson

- oye Tyson creo que exageras –dijo Kenny con una gota en su cabeza

- si Tyson, lo que dice el jefe es verdad estas pidiendo demasiado –apoyo Max.

- oh valla bueno entonces me trae una sopa de mariscos y unos tacos y de postre un pedazo de torta y una bebida fría por favor- dijo Tyson muy alegre – espero que eso me llene nnu.

- para mi lo mismo – dijeron Todos.

- oigan no se copien de mis gustos –reclamo Tyson

- es que nos provocaste Tyson jjeje – dejo Kenny.

Después de que todos terminaron de comer y de pagar la cuenta ya estaban listos para salir pero una silueta reconocible se hizo presente en la puerta de restauran. Era nada mas y nada menos que ...

Continuara ...

Y bueno que les pareció espero que este bien por que me eh tardado mucho tiempo en encontrar un buen tema

Tyson: si y para encontrarlo se demoro casi un año

Es verdad - me demore demasiado tiempo

Ray: si pero ya esta

o.0 de donde apareciste

Ray: de por ahí nn

Bueno comentarios, tomatazos, o cualquier cosa (excepto virus ¬¬) a

Nos vemos en el sigte. Cáp.


	2. cap 2

CAP. 2 .- un día de diversión o de sentimientos

Por Milagros

Después de que todos terminaron de comer y de pagar la cuenta ya estaban listos para salir pero una silueta reconocible se hizo presente en la puerta de restauran. Era nada mas y nada menos que ......... Tala

Tala había aparecido en la puerta del frente del restauran lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo en especial a Kai y a Ray quienes estaban preocupados por lo que pensara Tala .

- hola Tala viejo como has estado?, acaso también vienes a comer?- dijo animadamente Tyson.

- no Tyson eh venido a arreglar algunas cosas no es así Kai –dijo mirando fijamente a Kai a los ojos.

-Basta Tala – Ray hizo que todos voltearan asombrados hacia él y poniéndose delante de Kai – acaso no vez que Kai esta mal después de lo que le querían hacer en la casa de su abuelo, lo que querían hacerle ustedes los del laboratorio, y aun así piensas retarlo a una bladebatalla.

- así es – dijo fríamente el pelirrojo

- si eso quieres, lo tendrás – dijo Kai apartando hacia un lado a Ray y teniendo un poco de dificultad con su tobillo lastimado.

- muy bien empecemos- dijo Tala sacando su blade de su bolsillo

- esperen – dijo Ray – oye Tala creo que estas siendo muy injusto con Kai, el esta lastimado sin mencionar lo cansado que está –y volteo a ver a Kai.

- Ray no te metas en esto-dijo Kai

- oigan chicos alguno de ustedes entiende por que Tala se comporta así– murmullo Max

- yo no se –dijeron Tyson y Kenny.

- pero Kai lo que esta haciendo Tala es cobardía-volteo para ver a Tala.

- mi querido Ray creo que tienes razón estoy siendo muy injusto con él así que le dejara una semana entera, así que nos volveremos a ver dentro de una semana Kai –y dicho esto Tala se dispuso a salir.

Ya en casa todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y nos dirigimos a ver que pasa en la habitación que Ray y Kai comparten.

- oye Kai... – Pero Ray fue interrumpido por Kai

- Ray por favor cállate – dijo Kai muy tranquilo

- pero

- RAY CALLATE O TE HAGO GUARDAR SILENSIO YO MISMO – grito Kai

Ante esa acción Ray se quedo frió de repente sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas "no , no puedo llorar, no en frente de Kai, pero ya no puedo aguantar más" y tal como lo predijo Ray unas lagrimas resbalaron por su hermoso rostro y decidió voltearse.

Kai se sintió mal por haberle gritado de esa forma a Ray pero, casi se le destroza el alma al escuchar los pequeños sollozos de Ray "por que me siento como un bastardo al sentir a Ray llorando, por que me siento mal, no lo entiendo" y al ver Kai que Ray no paraba de llorar se acerco a él.

- discúlpame Ray no quise gritarte de esa manera – y de esto inconscientemente Kai abrazo a Ray muy protectoramente pero sin presionarlo mucho "por que estoy haciendo esto, no lo entiendo lo único que se es que me agrada estar cerca de él"

-....- al momento en el que Kai abrazo a Ray, esto se quedo un poco asombrado de lo que Kai, el mas frió del grupo lo estaba abrazando y sintió que su voz no era fría, al contrario era sumamente suave y tenia un pequeño toca de sensualidad que a Ray le hizo sonrojar un poco – no te preocupes Kai se que estas muy cansado, fue mi culpa no debí de haberte molestado, lo siento.

- no el que lo siento soy yo, te grite a ti y tu no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo Kai sintiendo un incon constante en el corazón y a la vez que atraía el cuerpo de Ray más al suyo.

- bueno ya paso Kai- dijo Ray al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para poder ver a Kai el cual seco las pequeñas lagrimas de aquellos ojos ámbar que tanto le fascinaban- creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir

- si, ya es tarde-dijo Kai soltando desganadamente a Ray – que duermas bien

- tu también Kai-dijo al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en su cama y recordando el gran abrazo que había recibido de parte de Kai.

El sol comenzaba ha hacer su aparición en el firmamento y en una habitación se notaba que en una cama un pequeño bulto que se movía mucho al parecer los rayos del sol le provocaban esos movimientos. Estaba tapado con su cubrecama de pies a cabeza. Después de unos minutos se destapo la cara , se notaba que aun tenia un poco de sueño pero tenia que levantarse y lo primero que hizo fue mirar la cama del otro lado de la habitación para encontrar a su líder pero al parecer ya había despertado .

- bueno tendré que levantarme y después ir a buscar a lo demás –y después bostezó para terminar de despertar.

Ya se había bañado y había bajado a desayunar, ahora se encontraba dirigiéndose al pequeño jardín que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa en la que estaban.

- pero a donde se habrán metido los muchachos- pregunto casi en un murmullo.

- muy buenos días Ray-dijo una voz que Ray reconoció inmediatamente y hizo que se sonrojara pero levemente

- muy buenos días Kai –contesto Ray bajando un poco la cabeza al sentir un sonrojo en su rostro - ¿sabes donde están los demás? Pregunto cambiando de tema.

- salieron a comprar algunas cosas-dijo Kai acercándose cada vez a Ray el cual sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento - ¿por qué lo preguntas ehh? – dijo suavizando su voz y acercándose a su oído.

- solo curiosidad nada mas –Ray hacia un trabajo sobrehumano por no caer en los brazos de Kai el cual comenzaba a rodar sus manos por su cintura.

De repente se escucha que la puerta principal que se abre al mismo tiempo que Kai se aleja de Ray el cual se sintió aliviado.

- hola chicos ¿como están?-pregunto Max alegre como siempre

- hola Max Que paso con Tyson - pregunto Ray intrigado al ver a Tyson un poco morado

- lo que pasa es que Tyson reto a un chico a una bleda batalla y gano Tyson pero el otro chico se molesto y casi asfixia a Tyson je je nnu

- wau eso si que da miedo ´ pero es mejor de lo que me paso con Kai ahí de nuevo estoy pensando en él, aun no lo entiendo ´- pensó muy detenidamente Ray.

- así es y fue que Tyson quedo morado por la presión jejejje –dijo Max a la ves que miraba a Tyson

- bueno chicos que proponen para divertirnos un poco ehh-pregunto Ray sintiendo la mirada de Kai en él.

- que tal si tenemos una batalla – opino Tyson volviendo un poco a su color normal

- es una muy buena idea-dijo el jefe –ahora hagamos un sorteo para ver quien peleara con quien.

- esta bien- contestaron todos.

Después de media hora se encontraban todos los chicos en el jardín y el jefe tenia una caja en donde había unos papelitos

-Muy bien el primero será Tyson – dijo viendo como Tyson se acercaba y sacaba un pequeño papelito.

-yo estaré en la primera pelea ¿me pregunto con quien me tocará?-dijo impacientemente Tyson

-ya lo veremos Tyson, ahora le toca el turno de Max-dijo mientras Max también sacaba un papel

-al parecer voy a estar en la 2 pelea- al escuchar esto Ray se tranquilizo ya que sabia que no le tocaría con Kai

-el siguiente será Ray-dijo mientras Ray metía su mano para sacar un pequeño papel

-valla valla al parecer peleare contra Max-y dirigió su vista a donde se encontraba Max y no se percato que unos ojos color rojo-oscuro lo miraba intensamente

- bueno creo que el que peleara conmigo será Kai, será fácil –dijo sonriendo victoriosamente.

- eso lo veremos- dijo Kai volviendo a dirigir su vista en Ray el cual platicaba muy entretenidamente con Max.

Después de un tiempo comenzó la batalla de Kai contra Tyson

- veremos quien es el mejor aunque ya se que soy yo jajajajajajja..- dijo muy confiado Tyson

- sabes lo que dicen el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor –dijo Kai mientras miraba de reojo a Ray que estaba conversando con Max.

- oye esta pelea me ha hecho acordar de cuando nos conocimos – dijo animadamente Ray que esta también mirando a Kai pero sin darse cuenta que el también lo miraba.

- si tienes razón , la única diferencia es que tu paliaste con Tyson y yo con Kai-dijo Max

- así es y el vencedor de esta batalla peleara con uno de nosotros- dijo mirando a Max

- es verdad que te parase que si gana Tyson tu me dejas ganar y si gana Kai yo te dejare ganar a ti-le dijo a Ray al notar que siempre veía fijamente a Kai. Al momento que escucho la propuesta de Max se sonrojo y bajo rápidamente la cabeza

- creo que mejor será si nos esforzamos al máximo así veremos quien es mas fuerte si –dijo algo nervioso Ray

- bueno esta bien-dijo Max volviendo a ver a sus amigos que jugarían

- muy bien chicos preparen sus blades y comenzamos en 3....2....1....let it rip- anuncio el jefe

Los 2 blades comenzaron a rodar en el platillo (n/a disculpen es que no me acuerdo en donde hacen rodar los blades je je)

- muy bien acabemos con esto rápido dragoon ataca-Tyson fue el primero en invocar a su bestia bit

- así que tienes prisa ehh vamos drancer –Kai estaba muy pendiente de la palea y a la vez de Ray que parecía estar muy emocionado

- vamos dragoon huracán fantasma-al momento de Tyson decir esas palabras hicieron que la atención de Kai vuelva a la batalla y se diera cuenta que estaba en desventaja

- vamos Kai no te des por vencido-esas palabras hicieron que todos volteen a la persona que lo había dicho ósea a Ray

-drancer ataca con todo lo que tengas-ordeno Kai el cual al escuchar esas palabras de aliento provenidas de Ray hizo que se recupere tan rápido que hizo que el blade de Tyson saliera disparado del platillo (n/a jejejje)

-el ganador fue Kai-anuncio el jefe

-al parecer gane yo –dijo Kai viendo a Tyson que se agacho a recoger su blade

-así parece amigo pero solo fue un golpe de suerte- dijo Tyson a la defensiva

Después de unos minutos empezó la batalla de Max y Ray

- 3.......2.........1.........let it rip –dijo de nuevo el jefe al igual que Max y Ray comenzaron con la batalla

-ahora veremos quien peleara con Kai verdad Ray "tengo que dejar que Ray gane para ver su expresión que pone al enfrentarse con Kai y poder ver si mis hipótesis son correctas" –pensó Max a la vez que sonreía muy ampliamente

-así es veremos quien peleara con Kai - la ultima palabra lo dijo casi como un murmullo –"vamos Ray tienes que concéntrate tienes que ganar no, no mejor dicho tienes que perder ahí pero que difícil decidir, bueno primero lo primero cálmate" –suspiro-"muy bien ahora deja que te destrocen, discúlpame Driger nnu"-estaba tan pensativo que no se dio que ya lo estaban destrozando

-vamos Ray no me lo dejes tan fácil... hey me estas escuchando –Max trato de despertarlo de ese trance pero no consiguió nada

-Ray será mejor que te concentres al menos hazlo por tu driger –dijo Kai y al momento en el que Ray lo escucho involuntariamente le ordeno a driger que atacara con garras de tigre el cual hizo que el blade de Max salga disparado fuera del platillo

- al parecer Ray ganó y se enfrentara a Kai en la ultima ronda –anuncio Kenny

Continuara ..........................

Bueno que les pareció recuerden que cualquier duda, critica, todo tipo de verduras pero menos virus a

Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo .


	3. cap 3

Cap. 3. - pequeños descuidos pueden traer muchos problemas

Por Milagros

- al parecer Ray ganó y se enfrentara a Kai en la ultima ronda –anuncio Kenny

En ese mismo momento Ray y Kai voltearon para verse y ese pequeño contacto visual hizo que los dos se sonrojaran y desviaran su mirada.

- muy bien comenzaremos en 3 .........2.........1.........let it rip –dijo de nuevo el jefe

- espero que me muestres todo lo que sabes Ray-dijo mientras hacia rodar su blade

- yo también espero eso de tu parte Kai –mientras también lanzaba su blade-"espero no perder esta batalla, ahora que miro fijamente a Kai me parece alguien muy hermoso, un momento debería estar pensando mejor en la batalla, dios por que Kai me esta mirando así acaso se dio cuenta que lo eh estado observando"-después de la pequeña meditación de Ray decidió por prestarle atención a su blade para que no perdiera

- vamos drancer –Kai invoco primero a su bestia bit – Ray trata de superar esto "en verdad no sé de donde estoy sacando las energías para poder controlar mis emociones bueno será mejor seguir así"

- eso lo veremos vamos driger ataca con garra de tigre- dijo Ray muy entusiasmado ya no tenia los nervios de antes.

- esto va ha estar fantástica-dijo Tyson

- así es "y espero que mis hipótesis puedan ser resueltas"-pensó Max

Mientras los dos blades luchaban por tener el territorio conquistado, cada uno utilizaba toda su energía pero si se vea mas a fondo era como si sus bestias bit no quisieran pelear por que lo que se veía era como si las bestias bit estuvieran danzando (N/A algo loco que se me ocurrió discúlpenme si no les gusto) pero de repente chocaron entre si provocando un gran impacto.

Después del gran impacto Kai y Ray se quedaron estáticos al mismo tiempo que veían como sus blade salían del platillo (XD)

- al parecer este fue un empate lo hicieron muy bien chicos- felicito Kenny

- tienes razón jefe fue el mejor combate que he visto en mi vida- dijo Tyson

- muy buen combate driger-dijo Ray mientras recogía su blade al igual que Kai

- fue un enfrentamiento sorprendente –felicito Max acercándose a Ray –en verdad jamás pensé que fuera tan emocionante- mientras Max decía esto desviaba un poco su miraba para ver la expresión que tenia Kai en su rostro que era algo así como celos y después rió

- gracias Max pero no fue gran cosa- dijo Ray agarrandose la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba

- en verdad fue una gran batalla –dijo Kai mientras se acercaba con un poco de dificultad a donde se encontraba Ray (recuerden que estaba mal del tobillo)

- lo mismo opino Kai-dijo Ray medio sonrojado y bajando un poco la cabeza

- además este pequeño entrenamiento me sirvió para practicar mis habilidades y mejorarlas –decía Kai como si estuviera agradeciendo por en combate

- tienes razón, bueno basta de entrenamientos y vallamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre-dijo Tyson comenzando a caminar hacia la casa

- ahí Tyson no tienes solución- dijo Max siguiéndolo detrás de él Kenny y así dejando solo a Kai y Ray

- oye Max escuche eso –dijo Tyson mientras que Max y Kanny le seguían riéndose

Como Ray y Kai se habían quedado hasta el final Ray tubo que ayudar a Kai a caminar por que su tobillo, estaba un poco mejor pero no del todo.

- Ray te puedo hacer una pregunta– dijo Kai algo dudoso mientras caminaba apoyado de Ray por el pasillo

- por supuesto– dijo algo curioso

- bueno lo que quería preguntarte es que si.. bueno tu... tú esta enamorado- dijo bajando su voz al igual que su rostro el cual teñía un pequeño rubor

- bueno para serte sincero si estoy enamorado de alguien al menos eso creo– dijo Ray al principio sorprendido y sonrojado no por la pregunta si no por la persona que le había preguntado eso si que sorprendería a cualquiera– pero ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

- ahh no, no por nada- en verdad la respuesta de Ray lo había dejado tieso

- bueno si tú lo dices- la verdad es que la respuesta de Kai como que no lo había dejado muy convencido- y tu?

- ahh yo que?- pregunto

- Tú estas enamorado de alguien?-pregunto forzando un poco su sonrisa ya que esa pregunta desidia muchas cosas de sus sentimientos

- pues... -esto si era difícil para Kai no podía decirle a Ray lo que sentía por él, sin embargo si no lo hacia podría perderlo para siempre-"genial en el lió en el que te acabas de meter Kai Hiwatari"

- vamos Kai recuerda que puedes confiar en mi – dijo sintiendo un incesante punzón en su corazón

- pues veras......... - pero fue interrumpido por Tyson

- oigan chicos les voy avisando que dentro de un rato estará la comida no se vallan a tardar ehh-dijo Tyson muy entusiasta

- de acuerdo dentro de un rato estaremos ahí ok?- dijo alegremente Ray

- ok-dijo Tyson y luego se fue

- Oye Kai que te parece si cambiamos tus vendas y después vamos a comer ehh?- pregunto alegremente Ray

- me parece buena idea- mientras abría la puerta de la habitación que había sido asignada a ellos

Ya en la habitación

- oye Kai en donde esta el botiquín?-pregunto Ray dentro del baño buscando el pequeño botiquín en donde se encontraban las vendas para cambiarlas por las que Kai traía puestas

- ya buscaste en el cajón de la derecha?- dijo Kai

- ahh es verdad se me olvido buscar ahí je je–reía Ray nerviosamente –aquí está- dijo saliendo del baño con el botiquín- veamos ah aquí esta- dijo sacando las vendas

- damelas- dijo fríamente Kai

- para que?- dijo Ray algo molesto

- para que más para cambiar por las que tengo puestas- dijo sin cambiar su forma antipática de siempre (N/A discúlpame Kai pero tenia que poner la verdad jeje Kai: si claro ¬¬)

- ah eso si que no serias capas de apretarlas tanto que seguramente tardarían mas tiempo en sanar tu tobillo además recuerda que si quieres pelear con Tala tienes que curarte pronto-hablo seriamente haciendo que Kai se sintiera incomodo (N/A claro que no me iba a olvidar del lindo Talita Tala: no me llames así o ya veras ¬¬)

- esta bien -Kai se había resignado ya que lo que decía Ray era verdad pero lo que le hizo poner muy enojado era de que Ray se había acordado de Tala – "un momento es que acaso Ray estará enamorado de Tala, y si es así........ y si es así a mí que me importa en fin es la vida de Ray no?, pero algo me dice que estoy equivocado pero ¿en qué?"-Kay siguió meditando pero fue interrumpido por un rostro que había decidido ponerse delante del suyo con un dejo de preocupación

- que pasa Kai me parece que estas muy distraído- dijo mientras mirada mas profundamente a Kai.

- no es nada- mientras dirigía su mirada a otro lugar para que Ray no viera el sonrojo que había provocado por su acercamiento

- bueno como digas, ahora vamos a vendar rápido tu tobillo o se nos hará tarde para comer- dijo mientras sacaba los vendajes del tobillo de Kai pero el solo contacto de la mano de Ray sobre la piel de Kai hizo que los dos sintieran como electricidad que recorría por todo su cuerpo

Ray trataba de estar tranquilo pero esa electricidad que pasaba por todo su cuerpo hacia que comenzara a perder control de sus sentimientos.

- oye Ray hay algo que siempre he querido decirte-dijo mientras seguía siendo curado por Ray el cual ya estaba poniendo las nuevas vendas no antes sin ungir una pequeña crema a Kai para que el dolor ya no se sintiera tanto

- que es Kai- dijo Ray poniendo toda su atención en lo que hacia, era un buen pretexto para no mirarlo a los ojos del chico ruso

- Ray yo... – pero volvió a ser interrumpido porque alguien toco la puerta

- Kai, Rey puedo pasar? – pregunto Max del otro lado de la puerta

- si Max pasa – contesto rápidamente Ray

- gracias los que les vine a decir es que se apuren antes de que Tyson venga a llevarlos arrastrando jejjeje

- y por que lo dices Max- pregunto Kai dirigiéndole a Max una mirada indiferente

- por que ya saben como se pone Tyson cuando tiene mucha hambre- dijo riéndose

- es verdad, ahora vamos solo me falta poco para terminar de vendar el tobillo de Kai e iremos para allá ¿de acuerdo? - dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa a Max

- de acuerdo – dijo respondiendo con otra gran sonrisa y luego salió de la habitación

- ejem – y con eso obtuvo la atención de Ray – Ray lo que te quería decir es .........- pero estuvo interrumpido y ahora por el mismo Ray

- lo siento Kai pero lo que tengas que decirme me lo puedes decir después de cenar ¿sí?- dijo Ray

- de acuerdo – dijo finalmente resignado

- muy bien termine, ahora vamos si no Tyson se enojara jejeje – dijo mientras caminaba al baño y dejaba todo en orden y se lavaba las manos y luego salió para dirigirse rumbo a la puerta de la habitación pero se dio cuenta de que su líder no lo seguía

- que pasa Kai por que no te levantas tu pie esta mejor ¿no? o es que aun necesitas mi ayuda – dijo conservando su significativa sonrisa

- no es eso, solo que no tengo hambre- dijo mientras tenia su vista en un punto puerto muerto en el piso

- vamos Kai, acaso me vas a dejar cenar sin tu grata compañía y sin tus largas conversaciones ¿eh? – le dijo Ray mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kai el cual había puesto su mirada en él y se sonrojo

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo iré – algo alterado y sonrojado (N/a jejjeje)

- entonces vamos, ¿quieres que te ayude? – pregunto amablemente

- no creo que ya lo puedo apoyar

- bueno si tú lo dices

Ya en la sala

- ya era hora, ahora si a comer –dijo alegremente Tyson

- valla Tyson que apetito tienes – dijo Max

- pero que dices Max, siempre come así jejeje- bromeo Ray

- si tienes razón – dijo Max

- recuerden que estoy en pleno crecimiento y necesito comer mucho – dijo Tyson aun con la comida en la boca

Esa semana los bladebraker se la pasaron entrenando y eso ayudaba mucho a Kai ya que se acercaba el día en el cual tendría que pelear con Tala por que el ganador se quedaría con Ray, la persona la cual más amaba en todo el mundo. Su tobillo ya se había curado gracias a los cuidados que había tenido Ray con él.

En la habitación

- Kai ..... Kaiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito Ray ya exasperado

- ahh que, que pasa Ray- dijo un confundido Kai sentado en la cama ya con el pijama

- hace media hora que te estoy hablando y no me hacías caso - dijo mientras se tranquilizaba un poco – en que tanto piensas ehh- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama

- discúlpame Ray es que estaba pensando una estrategia realmente buena para ganarle a Tala

- aun no entiendo por que tienes que luchar, acaso es por mi culpa? por que si realmente es mi culpa yo debería pelear y tu no por que .... – pero fue interrumpido por que Kai puso sutilmente su dedo sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio

- la verdad es que tú estas involucrado en esto pero involuntariamente entiendes – dijo suavemente

- creo que no – dijo claramente Ray

- será mejor que vallamos a dormir ya es muy tarde y recuerda que mañana es la pelea

- pero aun no entiendo lo que me dijiste – dijo

- mañana comprenderás todo, mañana – dijo mientras el cansancio comenzaba a invadirlo

- bueno si tú lo dices – y después se arropo entre las sabanas para poder dormir

bueno por fin termine este capitulo y debo decir que me costo trabajo ya que mi imaginación se esfumo por unos días y no pude hacer nada


	4. cap 4

Cáp. 4.- Acciones y reclamos

El día de la batalla había llegado, todos estaban muy emocionados por ver la gran pelea entre los dos blade luchadores mejor entrenados de los alrededores.

bien, hoy es el día y no permitiré q nadie me quite lo q tanto amo- dijo Kai mientras caminaba por el jardín de la residencia Kinomiya .

así q eso era, al parecer Tala tiene o quiere algo muy preciado de Kai, por eso estaba así, pero por q dijo q yo estaba involucrado? Bueno pronto lo descubriré- dijo Ray desde arriba de un árbol en el cual había escuchado a Kai

Dentro del doyo

Tyson buen día – saludo amablemente el rubio al ver pasar a su amigo peliazul

ahh hola Maxi- contesto el saludo pero se veía pensativo (n/a es un milagro)

q pasa Ty, en q tanto piensas-

es q no te parece raro q Kai y Tala vayan a blade batallar sin ninguna razón-

claro q tiene una razón para pelear solo q tu eres muy ciego para ver esa razón- dijo esbozando una sonrisa q hizo q el peliazul se sonrojara

bueno será mejor q vallamos a ver, ya q pronto será el encuentro-dijo mientras se dirigía al jardín pero una mano lo detuvo por el brazo

Al voltear vio q Max estaba con la cabeza baja, eso le extraño al dueño de Dragonn puesto q su amigo rubio siempre estaba contento y con la cabeza en alto, cuando alzo el rostro de Max vio q estaba sonrojado, eso le pareció una escena hermosa para los ojos del peliazul.

q pasa Maxi- pregunto preocupado

Tyson ahí algo q siempre te e querido decir pero siempre me dio miedo saber cual seria tu respuesta, pero ahora q e encontrado las fuerzas suficientes te lo diré, yo..-

tu?.. –Tyson esta mas nervioso q nunca

Tyson yo.. yo estoy enamorado de ti- dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de su "amigo"

Esta confesión dejo frió a Tyson pero cuando volvió a la realidad se sentía la persona mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, jamás pudo imaginarse q Max , el chico mas tierno podría sentir algo tan especial hacia el, ese era un sueño del cual jamás quería despertar.

Max al no escuchar contestación de su "amigo" pensó q este no sentía lo mismo hacia el, poco a poco se fue volteando para irse de ese lugar cuando una mano lo detuvo

Max, yo... yo también estoy enamorado.. de ti –dijo un sonrojado Tyson- desde hace mucho tiempo-

Tyson – dijo mientras lo abrazaba el cual el dueño del nombre correspondió

bueno será mejor q vallamos al jardín ya q no falta casi nada para el encuentro-

Y así ambos se fueron sujetos de la mano

Mientras tanto ya en el patio Kai ya se encontraba en su lugar esperando a q llegase el pelirrojo, cuando de la nada apareció Ray detrás de él.

Kai te deseo suerte y espero q venzas a Tala- apoyó Ray

gracias Ray eso me ayuda mucho.. y mas viniendo de ti –esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro el cual el neko no llego a escuchar

De pronto en la entrada del dojo se encontraba Tala el cual se notaba decidido a ganar este juego

hola Ray como has estado –apenas vio al neko se acerco mas rápido q una bala y lo tomo de las manos

ehh bien Tala nnu y tu? –contesto el neko

pues al verte me siento de maravilla- contesto

bien Tala ahora q ya piropeaste a Ray podrías venir para acá y comenzar de una vez con esto –dijo en un tono molesto y con su postura de siempre ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados

valla Hiwatari si q quieres terminar rápido con todo esto no? –esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica- esta bien, pero te aseguro q el q se quede con el gran premio seré yo

eso lo veremos Ivanot – dijo con reto en su voz

pues como quieras- giro su vista al reloj el cual marcaba las 9:55- a las 10 en punto comenzara el encuentro-dijo con voz firme.

de acuerdo-

Todos los presentes se encontraban nerviosos sabían q ambos eran muy buenos y ninguno de los dos tenia una ventaja a la vista, ambos conocían los ataques y técnicas de su contrincante, ya q desde niños se conocían muy bien

esto se va a poner muy feo- susurro el neko al ver a ambos muy seguros de sus actos –solo espero q no aya ningún herido- (n/a pobre si supiera)

Faltaban pocos segundos para q el reloj anunciara q serian las 10

bien yo seré el arbitro- dijo Ray – comenzaran en – 3... 2... 1... AHORA- dijo al ver como el reloj dio justo las 10

Al escuchar el anuncio de Ray ambos blade luchadores tiraron sus blade al blade estadio y al caer ambos chocaron con una fuerza única haciendo un gran estruendo

vamos Wolwork – Ivanot fue el primero en llamar a su bestia bit

Ataca Drancer- con este llamado el fiel Fénix apareció haciendo gala de sus hermosas alas.

espero q hallas estado practicando por q esta vez vengo con mas fuerza Hiwatari y no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente-

hn – fue lo único q contesto

vamos Kai tu puedes vencerlo-alentó el neko

Al escuchar los ánimos de Ray Kai pudo ganar un poco mas de terreno, al contrario de Tala, los ánimos de Ray hacia Kai le habían dado una fuerte impresión dejándose ganar en terreno pero pronto se recupero y siguió luchando

vamos Kai, no me digas q esa es toda tu fuerza- dijo decepcionado del poco poder de Kai

de q hablas si solo estoy calentando-

muy bien, esto se va a poner mejor, vamos Wolwork ataca- y el valiente lobo de hielo se abalanzo contra el fénix

vamos Drancer flecha llameante-y con eso Drancer voló alto y de ahí comenzó a mandar su ataq directo a Wolwork el cual recibió abiertamente el ataq del fénix

vamos resiste wolwork- y el lobo se levanto

valla si q Wolwork a mejorado pero el Drancer de Kai es mas poderoso -informo el jefe q salió de la nada

ese comentario hizo q Ray sonriera ya q seguramente Kai ganaría

eso lo veremos, si crees q esta es toda mi fuerza pues te equivocas y mucho- dijo Ivanot mientras cruzaba los brazos- vamos wolwork ataq destructor – y con eso el gran lobo de hielo mando lanzas de hielo pero para sorpresa de todos no iban dirigidas para Drancer, si no hacia Kai

Drancer al ver como su amo era atacado mando flechas de fuego para así poder parar el ataq, pero uno logro golpear a Kai en el brazo

Kai estas bien –pregunto preocupado Ray

si no te preocupes- dijo mirando con odio al pelirrojo

oye Tala eso fue injusto, no se puede atacar al blade luchador- dijo el peliazul acompañado del rubio

esas son reglas de campeonato, pero no de un juego amistoso-

justo como lo pensé, no has cambiado en nada Tal sigues siendo el mismo sucio jugador q hace de todo para ganar al igual q ese idiota de Bryan- al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras Tala se lleno de rabia

oye no me iguales con ese estúpido de Bryan – dijo lleno de coraje

"parece q di en el punto"- pensó Hiwatari

mejor sigamos con esto, vamos con todo Wolwork- así ambos blades chocaron y salieron disparados del blade estadio al mismo tiempo siendo salvados por las manos de sus amos

parece q esto es un empate- anuncio Ray

valla, valla un empate-dijo burlonamente el líder de los Demolitions Boys – pues no lo creo, seguiremos hasta q uno de los dos gane-

pues por mi no ahí ningún problema-

oigan chicos esto ya se esta pasando del limite-

Ray tiene razón cual es su motivo de pelear hasta q solo quede un ganador-

así q aun no les has dicho Hiwatari- negando con la cabeza- q mal, q mal-

eso a ellos no les importa-

oye Kai claro q nos importa eres nuestro amigo y deberías confiar mas en nosotros- dijo el rubio

ahí como eres con tus amigos Kai, ellos q se preocupan por ti y tu los tratas así-

tu cállate y mejor terminemos con esto de una buena vez- dijo poniéndose en posición y listo para lanzar su blade

valla si q quieres q te extermine rápido no, bueno mejor para mi así tendré lo quiero mas pronto- dijo también poniéndose en posición

bien 3... 2... 1... Let it rit- ambos blades fueron a parar en el blade estadio comenzando de nuevo la lucha entre el hielo y el fuego

vamos Kai lucha para q puedes tener los q mas quieres- animo Ray al recordar lo q Kai había dicho tiempo atrás

"así lo haré Ray, por lo q mas quiero, por ti" Drancer ataca- así ambos empezaron una guerra igual o peor a la anterior

Pasaron varios minutos y aun no había un ganador a la vista

oye Ray y en verdad no sabes por q estamos peleando? –pregunto Tala pero aun con la vista en la batalla

pues no "esto se me hace raro, por debería de saberlo"-cuando de pronto vino a su mente la conversación q había tenido con Kai en la noche-

Ray no le hagas caso- dijo el bicolor

por q eres así con Ray, el tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo- dijo el pelirrojo

habla de una buena vez Tala a q te refieres con eso- dijo el peliazul ya arto de todo eso

pues la razón por la q peleamos es por q ...- no pudo terminar la frase ya q un ataq directo de parte de Drancer lo hizo callar –ehi, eso estuvo cerca

me hubiera gustado q estuviera mas cerca- el oji-rojo realmente hacia de todo para q el pelirrojo no hablara

pues sabes la razón por la q estamos peleando es por q ambos estamos enamorados de ti y quien gane esta batalla se quedara contigo- Tala dijo todo antes de q algo mas lo detuviese

Ray al recibir la "gran" noticia se quedo estático, ambos chicos luchaban por tenerlo, en ese momento no sabia si sentirse halagado por querer estar con el o furioso por ponerlo como un trofeo de un estúpido juego, estaba tan confundido, sus piernas no respondían hasta q la mano de Max en su hombro lo hizo regresar a la realidad

YA BASTAAAAAAAA- con este grito hizo q ambos blades salgan de nuevo despedidos del blade estadio

q pasa Ray- pregunto asustado el dueño de Dracil ya q su amigo no era de estar gritando

si hermano nos preocupas-dijo el chico de gorra

Ray permanecía con la cabeza agachada no dejando ver gran parte de su cara pues algunos mechones de cabello lo tapaba

ya basta, no sigan NO SIGAN-

pero Ray- susurro el bicolor

POR Q, POR Q ME TRATAN COMO SI FUERA UN OBJETO Q SERVIRA DE PREMIO AL GANADOR DE ESTE ESTUPIDO JUEGO- su rostro se dejo ver y lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos ámbar, lagrimas de dolor y de rencor

no Ray, nosotros te queremos y..-

NO ME IMPORTA, ACASO MIS SENTIMIENTOS NO CUENTAN, ACASO SOY UN MATERIAL SIN SENTIMIENTOS NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, PUES SE EQUIVOCAN Y... VALLANSE A LA MIERDA LOS DOS- dicho esto salió corriendo hacia el dojo y apenas llego a su habitación la cual compartía con Kai, se encerró con llave y se hecho en su cama a llorar

Mientras tanto

Todos los q estaban en el jardín se sorprendieron de la reacción del neko, ya q este era una personas muy tranquila

ustedes dos deberían de tener vergüenza, poner en juego los sentimientos de la persona a la q quieren- reclamo el rubio

ustedes dicen q lo quieren, pues la verdad no parece- dijo mientras ponía su mano en la cintura de Max el cual había empezado a llorar

es q ustedes no entienden- dijo amargamente Kai apretando fuertemente su puño y bajando la cabeza

si, lo q dice Hiwatari es verdad, nosotros hemos sido criados en una abadía en la cual nos han enseñado q si queremos algo luchemos para q sea nuestro a toda costa- dijo Tala con la mirada baja, la verdad el jamás había querido jugar con los sentimientos del bello neko

bueno eso es verdad-dijo el jefe- pero hubieran buscado una forma mas sutil para decirles sus sentimientos-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ray

snif por q, por q tuvo q ser así, como quisiera q esto jamás hubiera sucedido- dijo sollozando y poco a poco se comenzó a quedar dormido

En el jardín

bien, por el momento lo mejor q podemos hacer es esperar a q se le pase un poco y después ustedes dos se disculparan con él, entendido- dijo Max

si, bueno por ahora me iré pero mañana regreso para disculparme con Ray, nos vemos- y dicho esto Tala se dirigió a la calle en la cual se perdió entre la multitud

bueno lo mejor será entrar- propuso Tyson

yo iré a mi casa, nos vemos mañana chicos-

adiós jefe, Kai no entras- pregunto el peliazul al ver como su amigo no los seguía

no Tyson me quedare aquí un rato mas- dijo cabizbajo

bueno como tu quieras- y así Max y Tyson decidieron entrar

Kai decidió ir al pequeño parque q se encontraba a unas cuadras de la casa de Tyson, necesitaba pensar en la estupidez q había cometido, si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad a Ray la noche pasada nada de esto estuviera pasando, el ahora no estaría odiándolos, llorando desconsoladamente en la habitación y todo eso por su culpa, si hubiera tenido el valor de decirle, pero el hubiera no existía, lo hecho, hecho estaba ahora tenia q afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos

Continuará

bueno q les pareció por favor disculpen por la tardanza es q la imaginación se me fue y recién esta regresando en estragos muy pequeños

Kai: mentira lo q pasa es q a estado de floja

Ray: cierto

bueno y quien les pregunto

Tyson: q bien una parte para Maxi y yo

pero no se alegren mucho pues no se si ponga mas de ustedes

Tyson y Max: ohh –decepcionados

Bueno a contestar algunos mail

Celen Marinaiden : gracias por tu opinión me ayudo a seguir con el fic

Kari Tsukiyono Kon : si parece q ya esta siendo la favorita y eso es buenizimo

Camen camil : bueno aquí esta la continuación y espero no haberte decepcionado

¬-shizu-sama-¬ : espero el proximo actualizarlo lo mas rapido posible

Reiko Asamiya : gracias por tu reniew bueno hize lo mejor q pude con la pelea pero en eso no soy muy buena q digamos

Bueno gracias a todas las personas q dejaron reniew ya q me motivaron a seguir escribiendo

bueno cualquier comentario, tomatazo, amenaza, piropos, etc, etc, etc menos virus vemos


End file.
